My Sharona
by Smackalicious
Summary: Randy helps Monk win Sharona over with the aid of a song.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

"One…two…three…four…fi- Sharona!"

"What now, Adrian?"

"You're missing one of your salad forks." Monk and Sharona were at her house, watching over Benjy, who had a cold. Sharona was there because Benjy was her son, but Monk didn't have a choice in the matter – she refused to drive him home until Benjy was feeling better. She knew he wouldn't walk home ("it's dark, and there are…_things_ out there," he said), so he was proceeding to tell Sharona everything she was missing in her kitchen.

"So? I probably lost it or something," she responded. "Besides, I never use salad forks."

"But," Monk stumbled, "I've seen you eat salads before."

"That doesn't mean I use a salad fork," she pointed out. "Can you hand me that bottle of cough medicine?"

"It has _germs_ on it," he said distastefully. Sharona gave him her famous look, and he reluctantly picked it up and handed it to her. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be here? I mean, just think of the bacteria!"

"Thank you, Adrian, but I am not leaving Benjy alone," she insisted. Monk thought about wringing his hands, realized that would make them unnecessarily sweaty, and put them down at his sides. "It's just a head cold, Adrian. It's not like it's the Hanta virus."

"Oh, God!" Monk exclaimed. Sharona rolled her eyes at him and retreated to Benjy's bedroom, cough syrup in hand.

Monk wandered around Sharona's house, picking things up and putting them in their correct places. (By the time he was done there, Sharona wouldn't recognize her own house, let alone know where anything was.) As he was cleaning, he came across a CD from the band The Knack. It proclaimed, "Including #1 hit 'My Sharona!'"

"My Sharona," Monk muttered to himself. "That's the most ridiculous name for a song I've ever heard." Almost as if by saying the words, it would make it true, but not quite feeling that way himself, he opened the CD case and took out the liner. As he read through the lyrics, a smile came to his face, and he tried to imagine the beat of the song. Was it slow? Fast? What type of music was it? Country? Hip-hop? Heavy metal?

Suddenly, Sharona came back into the room, and Monk hurriedly put the CD away. "Okay, Benjy's finally asleep, so I can drive you home now."

"Shouldn't you take a shower or something first?" he asked her.

"Just get in the car before I lock you out and make you walk home," Sharona ordered. He obeyed and got into the car, thinking about the song the entire way back to his house.

"Sharona, what type of music do you listen to?" he finally asked her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Since when do you care what kind of music I listen to?"

"I'm just…curious," he responded, shrugging.

"Just when I think I have you all figured out," she muttered. "Alright, okay, I guess I like stuff from the '80's. You know, new wave?" She turned her head and looked at Monk, who was giving her a blank stare. "So, you don't know what new wave is…"

"Sharona, watch where you're going," Monk ordered her.

"Relax, would ya? Oh, right – you don't know how." A smile crept onto her face, and Monk scowled. "Okay, new wave music is a form of rock music…they used a lot of keyboards and electronic sounds. The lyrics were pretty strange, too, but it's the kind of music I listened to when I was a teenager."

"You're too old to have listened to '80's music when you were a teenager," Monk corrected her.

"How do you figure?" she asked, annoyed. "I'm not as old as you think I am."

"How old are you? 33? 34?" he asked.

Sharona looked at him incredulously. "How the hell did you know how old I was?"

Monk shook his finger at the windshield. "Sharona, the road…"

"You're the one that started this conversation," she muttered, facing the road again.

"So, back to the '80's music…" Monk said, remembering the direction he was going with the conversation.

"Adrian, we're here. You're free to go vaccuum or dust or whatever you do at this time of night."

Monk got out of Sharona's station wagon, thought a minute, then leaned down so he was even with the window. Sharona rolled the window down and leaned across the seat.

"What is it Adrian? Did you forget something?"

"No, I – I just wanted to apologize to you."

Sharona looked taken aback. "For what?"

Monk looked extremely nervous. "I know I upset you with the guessing your age thing, but I just figured in how old you were when you had Benjy, and how old he is now…"

"Wow," Sharona said softly. "You actually listen to me when I talk."

"Of course I do, Sharona," Monk said, loosening up a bit. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know," Sharona admitted. "I always figured my life was boring to you. I mean, you used to be a cop. I'm sure you saw a lot more exciting stuff when you were working."

"Trudy always wanted to have children," Monk said softly, more to himself than to Sharona.

Sharona reached out the window and touched Monk's arm. "Why didn't you?"

"I never wanted them," he responded. He started laughing sadly, explaining, "I didn't want to bring children into a world already so full of hurt and pain. They're messy, too."

Sharona smiled slightly. "You could've kept them safe though, Adrian. You were a cop. That's a policeman's job."

"I couldn't keep Trudy safe," he murmured, head down.

"Oh, Adrian," Sharona said softly. She got out of the car and stood in front of him, taking his hands in hers without even thinking about it. "There was no way you could've known. It wasn't your fault."

Surprisingly, Monk didn't pull away from Sharona's touch – it almost seemed like he needed her comfort. "I know. Thanks for listening to me," he said to her. Suddenly, without thinkin, he was leaning towards her.

"Adrian," Sharona said, a little worried, "what are you doing?" He didn't answer her with words, just with a quick peck on the cheek, then he quickly turned around and went to his house.

Sharona was still standing in shock, and she slowly raised a hand to her cheek. "I'll be damned," she muttered to herself, getting a small smile on her face.

She got in her car and prepared to drive home as Monk watched her from his bedroom window.


	2. Help

Chapter 2: Help

The next morning, Monk was sterilizing his dishes when the phone rang.

"Hi, Sharona," he said, knowing that no one else ever called him.

"I'm not Sharona, Monk," the voice on the other end said.

"Randy? Is that you? How did you get my phone number? What happened to Sharona that you're calling me? Oh, God, I can't breathe…losing air…need to get off phone," Monk gasped, not used to talking to other people on his phone.

"Monk, relax," Randy ordered him. "Oh, right – you don't know how. Amyways, the Captain just wanted me to call – aw, hell, that's a lie. Sharona said you kissed her last night. What's going on, Monk?"

"There's nothing going on, Randy," Monk scoffed. "It wasn't like I _kissed_ her or something."

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Monk? You _did_ kiss Sharona last night. She's wondering why."

"Why doesn't she ask me herself then?" Monk asked.

"Well, because, uh, she doesn't want to scare you off…or something," Randy responded, obviously making the whole thing up. "She wasn't very clear when she called me. She was still in shock over what happened."

"Randy, I said there's nothing going on," Monk insisted. "It was just a friendly kiss, that's all."

"Monk, you don't kiss people," Randy pointed out, getting aggravated. "Just the thought of it makes you ill." He leaned closer to his phone and lowered his voice. "Now, I want to know what's going on, because rumors are starting to fly."

"What – what kind of rumors?" Monk squeaked.

"People are saying Sharona's changed you, that you've forgotten about Trudy and you're in love with Sharona. The Captain thinks you two are going to end up getting married. This is getting out of hand. I need to know why you kissed her."

Monk sighed. "I'll tell you if you do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure, anything," Randy agreed.

"Don't you even want to know what the favor is before agreeing to do it?" Monk asked.

"I want to know what's going on," Randy insisted. "I don't care what the favor is. I'll do it."

"It's just that most people would want to know what the favor was before they actually agreed to it, that's all," Monk continued, ignoring everything Randy just said.

"Fine, Monk, what's the favor?" Randy asked, frustrated.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it…"

"Dammit, Monk, I don't have time for this!"

"Wow, you're really starting to sound like the Captain," Monk said, sounding impressed.

"Really?" Randy asked, flattered. "I do look up to him, you know." Suddenly, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and said, "Stop changing the subject. What's the favor?"

"I don't appreciate your tone of…"

"NOW!" Randy exploded, causing a few people in the station to give him weird looks. "I mean, could you please tell me what the favor is?"

"I need you to go to the record store and buy a compact disc by a band called The Knack," Monk informed him.

"The Knack?" Randy asked. "Aw, man, I love them. They had that song, 'My Sharona.'" He paused, thinking about the song, then realized the significance and yelled into the phone, "You ARE in love with Sharona, aren't you?"

"Who's in love with me?" Randy turned around warily to face Sharona, who was looking at him with a bewildered look on her face.


	3. Confession

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much! For the person that asked if Randy and Monk were going to fight over Sharona....well, in a few chapters, I intend on getting to something like that. But I haven't written it yet, so don't sure me if it doesn't happen. And just on a weird side note...when I uploaded this originally, it was exactly 500 words. FREAKY.

Chapter 3: Confession

Randy stuttered for something intellectual to say, and attempted to hang the phone up, all the while looking up at Sharona, who was getting impatient.

"Randy, what's going on? Who were you talking to?"

What Randy and Sharona both didn't realize was that Randy had missed when he tried to put the phone back on the hook, and Monk could hear their entire conversation.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna find out for myself," Sharona said, not waiting for Randy's answer. She picked up the phone, belting out, "Who the hell is this?"

"If the guy was in love with you before, I think that right there probably scared him off," Randy pointed out. Sharona shot a glare at him and he shut up.

"Whoever this is, I'm waiting for an answer," she said impatiently.

"H-Hi, Sharona," Monk said timidly. "Co-Could you put Randy back on the phone?"

Sharona was in shock. "O-Oh my God," she managed, blankly handing Randy the phone. "If you'll excuse me, I have to reevaluate my life."

Randy scoffed to himself as Sharona exited in a stupor. "Women."

"Randy, what's going on?" Monk whined over the line.

"Uh, nothing," Randy lied. "Sharona just left…something about reevaluating her life. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Randy!" Monk shouted over the line. "Everything is serious! Especially reevaluating your life!"

"Look, Monk, this whole thing is entirely in your hands," Randy said, then realized his advice would only help Monk get Sharona, and changed his mind. After all, _he_ was the one that was going to end up with Sharona, no matter how many times she rejected him.

"…right, Randy," he heard Monk saying. "I have to tell Sharona that I…"

"No!" Randy interjected. "You'll just scare her. I mean, you should have seen her. Looked like she saw a ghost."

"I'm not that stupid, Randy," Monk insisted. "I know Sharona, and she was probably just in shock. Besides, I never said I was in love with her. That would be ridiculous. She doesn't even use a salad fork for eating salad!"

"Who does, Monk?" Randy asked.

Monk let out a short laugh. "The things you people say. Sharona's too…too _weird _for me."

"Sharona's weird?" Randy snorted. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Monk? You throw underwear out after wearing them once."

"Do you know how many germs those things carry?"

"I don't think you have a single germ on your body, Monk. Germs probably see you and go running."

It was Monk's turn to snort. "Germs can't run. Seriously, I can't believe some of the things I hear from you people."

"Listen, you don't have to worry about facing Sharona," Randy assured him. "I'll go talk to her and I'll let you know how it turns out. Okay?"

"I guess so," Monk said, not sounding sure about it at all. "And Randy?"

"What is it now?" Randy sighed.

"Don't forget to get the compact disc."

"I won't," he sighed. "I'm heading over to Sharona's house right now. I'll let you know how everything works out." Before Monk could answer him, Randy slammed the phone down and rubbed his hands together. "Showtime."


	4. Defeated

Author's Note: I just read some reviews that I received, and while most of them are positive, I have received a few negative ones, one in particular quite harsh. As I stated, this IS my first Monk fanfiction, and reviews like the one I am speaking of make me feel really self-conscious of my own writing. I don't mind comments on content (for example, someone said that Monk & Sharona usually call Randy "Disher,") – in fact, I appreciate those a lot. I try to be as accurate as possible, and while I know Randy wasn't quite in character as some people said in their reviews, I'm not writing for the show. However, I have changed what I was going to write so Randy would be more in character, and I hope I can keep readers that way. As far as that harsh review, I'm quite upset over it, and I would just ask that if you have something negative to say, say it tastefully, or else don't say it at all. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Defeated

Randy knocked on Sharona's door and straightened his jacket and tie as he waited for her to answer. She finally answered the door, still looking mystified.

"Adrian isn't with you, is he?" she asked nervously. "No – of course he wouldn't be. He won't ride with anyone else but me."

"I told him I'd come talk to you about what happened," he explained.

"Disher, this is really weird," Sharona said. "Is he really in love with me?"

"Well, he didn't say he was," Randy supplied.

"Adrian always says the opposite of what he really means when he's denying something. Did he say, 'I never said I was in love with her?'"

Randy looked shocked. "That's exactly what he said!"

"Oh my God, he is in love with me," Sharona mumbled.

"I'm sure he's not," Randy scoffed. "He's probably…playing a practical joke." The minute it was out of his mouth, he knew it sounded stupid.

"What am I going to do?" Sharona asked herself. "It's Adrian. I've never throught of him that way before." She brushed past Randy, ignoring him and talking to herself. "And I never thought that he could be in love with me. I mean, he's so aloof. I can barely touch him without him yelling for a wipe. Although he's gotten better about that."

Randy cleared his throat, announcing that he was still there. "Sharona, I think you're just imagining all this. Maybe it's just some hidden desire or fantasy about getting Monk's approval. I mean, Monk is so good at what he does, so why wouldn't you want to be appreciated by him?"

Sharona looked at him. "Since when did you become a psychiatrist?"

Randy shrugged, a bemused look on his face. "I – I have to do a favor for Monk."

Sharona looked at him curiously. "Since when does Adrian ask you for favors?"

"Well, who else is he going to ask? You?" he laughed nervously, then inched towards the door. As soon as he was outside, he sighed to himself. "Treat her well, Monk. She deserves it."


	5. Plan

Chapter 5: Plan

Randy arrived at Monk's apartment, whistling the tune of 'My Sharona.' He rapped on the door, and soon Monk was answering, ushering him in.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Randy said.

"I was just…cleaning," Monk replied, picking some lint from Randy's jacket.

"I brought the CD for you."

"Oh. Do you have something to play it on?"

"You don't own a CD player," Randy said incredulously.

Monk shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? I've had more important things to do than listen to music. Like dusting."

Randy sighed. "I thought something like this might happen." He smiled, showing he was prepared. "So I brought this." He pulled out a scratched-up, dented portable CD player from the bag he was carrying.

"Oh…my God," Monk said, looking at it distastefully. "Did this fall out of your car and get ran over a few dozen times? What did you _do_ to it?"

Randy narrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, it works. It's been well-used. Do you want me to help you or not?"

Monk did his trademark shoulder twitch and smiled slightly. "Why – why would I need your help?"

"To get Sharona. Why else?" Randy responded knowingly.

"I don't need to 'get' Sharona. She's already my nurse – and my assistant," he added quickly. "There's no 'getting' to be done here. She's already gotten." He laughed nervously as Randy nodded, smiling.

"But you don't _have_ her yet," he announced. "As in, 'Hey, Sharona. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime."

Monk started laughing again. "I wouldn't want Sharona to go with me on a date. Don't you think that would be awkward for the other woman?" He did know what Randy was talking about, but was pretending not to in hopes that Randy would lay off the subject and leave.

However, he would have no such luck. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to let me help you get Sharona to fall in love with you."

LATER…

"Monk, it's been 6 hours. Don't you realize that I'm serious by now?" Randy asked. He was standing in the same place that he had been in when he first proposed his idea to Monk.

"Oh, I don't know. Stand there for another 6 hours and maybe I'll think about it," Monk responded in a high-pitched voice.

"Sit down, Monk," Randy ordered. "I'm going to tell you exactly how you can win Sharona over, and we're going to start by listening to the song that started it all." He held the CD up for Monk to inspect, the silver glinting in the light…

…An hour later, after Monk was satisfied that he knew the song well enough, Randy asked Monk, "So, you've heard the song now. What do you plan on doing next?"

Monk leaned over and whispered something in Randy's ear, to which Randy smiled and nodded. "Will it work?"

Randy beamed. "She'll be so blown away, it'll _have _to work."

Monk smiled, and for the first time in quite awhile, he looked genuinely happy.


	6. Serenade

Chapter 6: Serenade

The next day, Monk was preparing the final details for his plan, along with Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer's help. They had blocked off Sharona's street with police barricades, and set up a microphone and speakers right in front of Sharona's house.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this," the Captain said in amazement. "It takes a lot of guts to do something like this. You're a very brave man, Monk." He slapped Monk on the back, causing him to flinch, but he smiled, anyway.

"I wouldn't do it if she wasn't important to me," he assured the Captain. He finished polishing the microphone stand and moved to straighten the cord when Randy ran up to him.

"I think she's awake now," he announced. "Are you ready?"

"I'll have to be." He turned to the Captain. "Turn it on, Captain!" The Captain grinned and flipped the on switch, causing an initial moment of feedback, but then things quieted down and Monk was left holding the microphone. He had a nervous look on his face, but Randy gave him a thumbs up, signaling for him to start.

Monk cleared his throat and began. "Ooh, my little pretty one, pretty one. When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?"

Inside the house, Benjy heard Monk and looked outside. "Whoa. Wait till Mom sees this." He quickly ran to Sharona's bedroom. "Mom! You _have _to get up right now!" he ordered excitedly, shaking her.

Sharona rolled over, hair sticking out all over, and glared at Benjy. "Unless the house is on fire or we're having an earthquake, I don't care. I'm tired."

"No, Mom, it's Mr. Monk," Benjy started. "He's outside…"

"I especially don't care if it's Adrian," Sharona mumbled into her pillow.

"…singing," Benjy finished. Sharona lifted her head, raising an eyebrow at her son. She reluctantly stumbled out of bed and slogged into the living room. Sure enough, she could hear Adrian belting out an off-key version of 'My Sharona.'

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked herself, and made her way out the front door, where she made eye contact with him.

"My my my I yi, woo," he was singing. "M M M, My Sharona." He stopped singing when he saw her, and his last note trailed off flatly.

"Adrian…I-I…what are you doing?" Sharona asked breathlessly. She walked up to him in complete shock.

"Sharona, I-I-I don't know how to say this," he started nervously. "I was looking through your living room, and I found your CD…"

"And you read the words to the song," Sharona finished. "Then what? You decided to sing to me for the fun of it?"

"No," Monk said, shaking his head. "Sharona, I-I think I m-m-might be in l-l-love with you." He let out his breath, glad to finally have that off his chest.

Sharona looked even more shocked than before. "I can't believe this. Disher said you were probably in love with me, but wow. He wasn't lying."

"Is-is that all you have to say?" Monk squeaked, even more nervous than usual.

"No, Adrian," Sharona assured him, smiling. "Brace yourself. I'm gonna kiss ya." She leaned towards him, taking in the smell of anti-bacterial soap and disinfecting spray. 'He must've been cleaning before he came over,' she thought crazily. 'He's always cleaning.'

Suddenly, their lips touched, and all her crazy thoughts disappeared. She was kissing Adrian. Adrian Monk. The man that didn't like people looking at him the wrong way. This was insane.

In the background, the Captain and Randy stood watching in awe.

"I can't believe she just kissed him," Randy said.

"And he hasn't pre-moistened wiped her yet," Stottlemeyer cracked. "Amazing. He really _does_ love her." He turned to Randy. "Sorry things didn't work out for you and Sharona." He clapped a hand on his shoulder in apology.

Randy shrugged his comment off. "Aw, I knew Sharona was out of my league." He looked back at the pair, who were now talking comfortably with each other. "I just never thought she'd be in Monk's."

Sharona touched Monk's arm lightly. "Does this mean you've moved on from Trudy?" she asked softly.

"I'll never forget Trudy," Monk said.

"I'm not asking you to forget her," Sharona assured him. "I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

He smiled. "She's at rest now. I can finally get on with my life." He looked into Sharona's eyes. "And I'd like you to help me."

Sharona smiled at him. "I'd be happy to." She paused, then seemed to realize she was still in her pajamas. "Oh my God, I look like I got ran over by a train."

"Nah, you look…" Monk started, then realized he didn't have a better answer than that, and trailed off. "Your call." Sharona glared at him and retreated back into her house.

Captain Stottlemeyer and Randy walked over to Monk, who, in spite of Sharona's dirty look directed towards him, was smiling.

"Told you it would work, Monk," Randy said excitedly.

"Yeah, looks like it did," Monk agreed.

"So," Randy inquired, "what was it like?" Monk looked at him, and he elaborated. "You know, kissing Sharona?"

"Randy," Stottlemeyer warned, pulling him away from Monk. Randy motioned for Monk to 'call him' and Monk smiled to himself.

"Great," he said to himself, answering Randy's question. "It was great." He slipped his hands into his blazer pockets and walked into Sharona's house.


	7. Talking

Chapter 7: Talking

Sharona stood facing her mirror in her bedroom, contemplating what had just happened. 'I kissed Adrian,' she thought to herself. 'And he didn't insist on gargling like mouthwash like that time at the marriage counselor's.' She laughed, thinking about the craziness of her life since she had met Monk.

The sound of the front door creaking open made her stop laughing and remember that Monk was still there.

"Sharona?" she heard him call to her. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how much the tables had changed in the past few minutes. Up until then, Monk was Sharona's boss, and her patient. She did everything for him. She just never realized that he would do anything for her, too.

A light knock on her bedroom door startled her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong, Adrian?" she asked, but she sounded concerned this time, not annoyed, like she usually was.

"Uh…" Monk stammered, fumbling around for something to say. He grabbed the first random complaint he saw and said, "Your front door is kinda squeaky. I noticed it when I came in…" He trailed off when he noticed that Sharona was watching him, a barely detectible smile on her face. "What?"

"You're so obvious," she said. "Don't forget that I spend practically all my time with you. I know you inside out, and I know exactly what you'll do next." She crossed her arms over her chest smugly, looking very proud of herself.

"Well, I bet you weren't expecting me to do this," he said, trying to surprise her by kissing her. He leaned in, straightened up again, then moved to the right, then to the left a little…

Sharona rolled her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. "If you're going to kiss me, do it already. I have other things to be doing, like, I don't know, eating breakfast."

Monk chuckled nervously. "How…did you know I was going to kiss you? Maybe there was something on your shirt."

Sharona shook her head. She grabbed his head and forcefully planted a kiss on him. "See? It's that easy." She walked into her kitchen, leaving Monk in a daze in her bedroom.

"How can you do that?" he asked her incredulously.

She shrugged. "Easy. I just put my hands on your head and kiss you. Do you want me to do it again?" she asked slyly.

Monk was completely red. "Uh…uh…"

Sharona laughed. "Calm down. I won't do anything you don't want me to." He breathed a sigh of relief and Sharona suddenly turned thoughtful. "Why me?"

"What?" Monk was a little confused, but he had an inkling of what she was talking about.

"Why move on from Trudy with me?" she asked softly. "Is it because I was the nearest female or because I'm the only woman that's been in your life since she died or would you have made that choice on your own?"

"Uh…" Monk faltered, imitating his previous reaction.

Sharona waved the question away. "Forget I said anything. That would just make things awk…"

"It's because you're you," he blurted out. "I don't know why. It should bother me that you yell at me constantly or that I can see your roots showing, but it doesn't."

Sharona fingered her curls. "I don't color my hair, Adrian."

He laughed nervously at her. "That's funny, Sharona. That's also something I find irresistible about you – when you try to lie to me about unliable things. That's just so adorable."

"Suddenly I'm not finding you so charming anymore," she scowled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm not any good at telling people how I feel."

"Hey, that's okay," Sharona assured him. "I'm not so good at it myself. But the important thing is that you _did _tell me how you feel. That took a lot of guts, Adrian." She went to kiss him on the cheek, but before she could, Monk suddenly kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away from each other, Sharona looked shocked.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," Monk said wryly.

Sharona smirked and shook her head as she placed another lingering kiss on Monk's lips. "I wasn't expecting any of this," she said once they broke away. "But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Monk smiled. "I think I love you, Sharona."

"You said that already," Sharona stated.

"I know," he responded. "But it's true. I think I love you."

"Adrian, you don't have to keep repeating yourself."

The two kept arguing back in forth, their disagreements occasionally being interrupted by kisses and laughter. There was no doubt: He might love her.

THE END


End file.
